Core D: HIV and Women's Core The HIV and Women's Core has continued to develop collaborations within the Lifespan/Tufts/Brown community including the Brown National Center of Excellence in Women's Health and among other national CFARs to develop translational research in the area of HIV and Women and "hard to reach populations". The Core aims to encourage and assist CFAR investigators to develop studies related to HIV and women covering a broad range of areas (in domestic as well as international sites);assist in the submission of developmental grant applications and independent grant applications related to HIV and women;to provide resources instrumental in the collection, cataloging and maintenance of a repository of blood and genital tract secretions;to continue to provide training in genital tract collection for virologic and immunologic studies;to provide training and resources to enhance HIV research among "hard to reach" communities, such as active substance users, corrections, and impoverished inner city neighborhoods;and to enhance the recruitment of female and minority researchers in the area of HIV/AIDS research. Specific Aims of the Core (Benchmarks):! )To assess the prevalence and incidence of cervical and anal HPV;cervical and anal dysplasia/cancer among HIV-infected women and to assess the safety, tolerability, immunogenicity of HPV vaccines among HIV-infected women.2)To continue to assess the factors that impact HIV shedding and development of resistance in the female genital tract particularly asymptomatic HSV-2 infection and bacterial vaginosis.3)To develop a community based intervention to improve adherence to antiretroviral therapy among men and women leaving correctional setting and among pregnant/postpartum women. 4) To provide training and expertise on community based intervention, particularly modified directly observed therapy to at least three NIH funded programs in other sites. 5) To evaluate the cost effectiveness of community based modified directly observed therapy for HAART experienced substance users that are failing antiretroviral treatment. 6) To improve HIV detection/testing strategies among marginalized communities with linkage to care, particularly in inner city emergency departments, jails, and lower income colleges and universities.